makepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
Lynn
Lynn is a spirited young girl from the land Midori with the ability to fly. Her family lives in a small village on the coast. Lynn's favorite thing to do is fly over the water. Appearance Lynn's long blue hair and blue eyes are similar to the rest of the villagers: their blue colours represent their class as fishing families. Usually Lynn wears white with trimming of green and she always has her trusty sling in a white drawstring pouch hanging from her shoulder. Personality One of Lynn's strongest traits is her spirit. Nothing can get her spirit down. She always says what she believes and doesn't listen to others unless she wants to, making her quite stubborn. Lynn is always happy, flying around in the air much to the annoyance of the village leader. Abilities Sling When Lynn was younger she wnated to be able to defend herself so she made a sling and shot pebbles with it. Over time she became adept at it and could hit any target she pleased. Flight Lynn was born with the abilty to fly. No one knows how she acquired this power but she uses it to her advantage, exploring the oceans. The older she gets, the longer she can fly. However eventually her body tires out and she slowly starts falling towards the ground. Lynn has to be careful and make sure this doesn't happen when she's over the open sea. Relationships Family Lynn loves her family very much and she doesn't want anything to happen to them. The family bond at her house is incredible; there are almost no fights at all, at least not involving Lynn. Villagers Most of the villagers love Lynn because she is so spirited. She's friendly and gentle with the younger children but she's tough enough to rough it with the older kids. She would be welcome in any house. Village Leader The village leader doesn't like Lynn because of her flying abilities. The leader feels cheated because he believes his child should be the one to fly since he's the son of the leader. Lynn is the daughter of "nobodies" so she shouldn't be magical. Also she's always about and disturbing his nap. History Lynn was born to a poor family that loved her very much. Even as a young child she had spunk. At age three she discovered her flying abilties and spent her time rocketing around the house until at age four her parents made her fly outside. Lynn quickly befriended all the other village children, creating a lasting bond with all of them except for the village leader's son Timothy, who was convinced that she had stolen his magic somehow. At age six Lynn decided she needed a weapon so she made a sling and started shooting pebbles with it. Within a year she was able to hit a target 25 paces away and by age ten she was able to hit a target 150 paces away. Category:Human Category:Magic Category:Weapon Category:Sling Category:Female Category:Midori Category:Featherlight Category:Character